The World Is Falling Apart,But We Cannot
by HetalianLightSwitch
Summary: This is a NedGer AU in which,Lud and Abel are two watchmen for the wall that has built around Holland. They meet obstacle,however,when one day,the alarm goes off. They've got the proper training,skills,and determination,but what happens when their relationship gets in the way of survival? Slight OOCness,I guess. Some mentions of...'fun time'. Later chapters will contain SMUT. YAOI


There are many things that can go wrong. All the things that _can _go wrong,will go wrong. There are major flaws in this theory. There is a limitless amount of things that can go wrong,but not all of them go wrong. Like the biological weaponry the Nazi's had secretly worked on during WWII. That didn't go wrong. On that note,there _are _indeed some things that do go wrong. Like the underground Soviet Union's biochemical weaponry. That went terribly,horribly,drastically wrong. Millions upon millions of people died after a little bit of the virus they were working on escaped the lab. It was a group of retired Russian scientists and a few Germans that still supported the Soviet Union era in Russia. They sought vengance and revenge. So,they tried to fabricate something similar to mad cow disease as to get the government on thier side with coming up with a cure for it as well. Long story short,the cure didn't come so easily. One of the scientist got infected with it while in the lab. Unfortunately for him,it was more lethal than they thought. In less than ten minutes,he died from severe hemorraghing. All of that isn't the point. The point is: The world was over run by the undead. Not zombies. The undead. Undead is a more sane word.

All of this swept through Abel's head as he sat in a small cafe. The only one in Amsterdam that wasn't run by crazy stoners. Well,not crazy. He was sitting alone,his hands clutching tightly to a hot mug of coffee. The seat in front of him would normally contain a man. A blonde man with sharp baby blue orbs. But he wasn't here. It was his day to work the wall watch. He was at the wall that surrounded the city of Amsterdam. The elders had built it in the years leading up to the so-called apocalypse. The Netherlands,as far Abel knew,was the most prepared for it. Next to Germany. Abel sighed to himself. He hated it when he was left alone. At least he had his bunny,Tim. The bunny was brown and whitewith a strange little heatr shaped patch of hair near his right ear. Abel loved bunnies,rabbits,what have you. It was not a fetish,mind you. He was just very fond of them.

"Oi," Abel looked up when he heard the voice.

He saw a man with spiky blonde hair and sea blue eyes,and a Prussian blue military uniform. Magnus Køhler. Great. This joker again. Abel wasn't so sure what kind of military officer he was,seeing as all he really did was yell and smirk and tease his soldiers. He _was _good on the battlefield,however. And that had to count for something these days. What with so many countries fighting each other. If they hadn't already fallen to the undead. Some even _used _them. But not this country. The Netherlands was fully prepared to do whatever it took to survive,but not to fall into insanity.

"Gilbert's over there," Abel mumbled,pointing to an albino man sitting across the cafe.

"Oh,thanks,man," Magnus said,giving Abel's shoulder a pat before he ran over to the Prussian.

Abel looked away from the scene when the couple started kissing. Gross. It wasn't that they were gay-he was,too-it was that they showed public displays of just... pretty much sex. Abel didn't mind PDA,but not sexual acts. It was indecent. And with the world's population so slim,people couldn't afford a war of religion. Although,with all the tragedy in the recent years,most everyone turned to the Lord and became Christian. Or Catholic. Judism was coming back,almost as if taunting the Third Reich. Also with the small population,people were focused on repopulating. Abel found this perfectly plausible despite the flesh-eaters that roamed more than half of the entire Earth.

It was nearly five when Abel checked his watch. When finally finished his coffee,which had grown cold. He cursed,grabbing his jacket,slapping a tip onto the table and rushed out. He was so late. Ludwig would be so mad. He got into his car and jammed the key into the ignition. After a few times,the engine roared to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the street. Not a lot of people drove in Amsterdam since everything was relatively close,but Abel didn't like to be late. And a car helped him get to a destination faster,and in a situation like the one he was in right now,it worked well.

Ludwig sighed heavily to himself. It was getting dark and cold. He was standing alone outside Watch Base- 367. It was like the Wall of China,the wall surrounding the Dutch city. There were many different bases along the length. So,if there was ever a security breach,they'd sound the alarm,then it would set off a chain reaction. It hadn't happened yet. The wall was fairly new. And it was engineered by the best. Germany.

The German scowled,checking his watch. Abel was almost two hours late. Ludwig gave up on him. They didn't have working cell phone service in the city yet,but they were working on it. For now,it was letters,telegrams, what ever. It felt nostalgic to Ludwig. He had grown up with those things,as his brother being in the military. They didn't really have a cellphones,but those old tellophones. Ludwig couldn't recall the name for them,though. He started down the street,pulling on his jacket. _How disappointing..._He thought with a sigh. He shivered. It was,again dark and cold. He didn't like the dark and cold. Bad things could happen. He didn't complain,though. There was no one there to listen,as if he'd complain if there were someone else with him. The blonde man walked quickly,staying on alert. He had a gun tucked in the back of his waistband. For the undead and for dumbasses who thought they could take him. Ludwig's breaths came out in small,white clouds that dispersed as soon as they appeared.

"Ludwig!"

Ludwig turned his head as a car pulled up next to him. The door opened and out came Abel. Ludwig scrunched his nose,seeing his husband's cigarette. A gust of wind made him shudder.

"You've no-not q-quit?" He said,shivering.

"Hm...? Oh,no..." Abel replied,taking Ludwig's arm. "Get in the car before you catch a cold."

Ludwig turned his head away,taking his arm back. He went around to the passenger side of the car and got in. God,his fingers were stiff. His nose was red and was running slightly. He sniffled. Abel got in after putting out his cigarette. All the way home,they were silent. Ludwig was clutching himself shivering. He didn't say a word about how ticked off he was at Abel for forgetting about,though.

Abel and Ludwig laid on the couch,cuddling under a large cotton blanket, and watching a romantic movie. Abel had awkwardly suggested it in return for leaving Ludwig in the cold for so long. Ludwig had awkwardly accepted. They weren't good at romance. They were both stubborn,frugal,not very good at expressing feelings,and major neat-freaks. The apartment they shared was immaculate. Almost every morning,they cleaned the whole place. Before noon. The only time they didn't was when they slept in,which was after sex. And they cleaned after that,too. Changed out the sheets,Ludwig took a bath,then he'd put bandages over the scratch marks on Abel's back.

Ludwig rolled over and snuggled closer to Abel after the movie was over. The lights had been turned off,and that movie made him bored and flustered. He didn't care for the credits. He just wanted to get warm. His toes and fingers and ears were freezing despite the body heat and heating of the apartment. Abel's arms encompassed him.

"This is nice..." He blurted quietly.

"What's 'this'?" Abel asked.

"This...your arms around me. It feels nice," Ludwig replied. "It's warm."

Abel chuckled softly,his normal,stoically blank expression staying in place. It was almost as if everything annoyed him. Ludwig liked it. His normal facial expression was normally a scowl. But when it wasn't it was expressionless. And then...there were times like when Abel kissed him. When his eyes would close and he'd relax while those lips were on his. He looked younger. Cuter.

"Ludwig,what are you thinking about?" Said Abel.

"You," Ludwig blurted again.

He blushed softly. When had he become so blurt-y? He was known to be honest,however. He looked up at Abel,who was looking down at him with half-lidded metallic green eyes. _His face..._Ludwig thought to himself. The Dutchman's face had a different expression. It was relaxed. Seductive. Ludwig liked it.

"What things were you thinking about?" Abel asked,trailing a hand down his bare arm and pulling his hand up to kiss the knuckles tenderly.

"Your face. How cute you are when you don't look like you're going to make everyone go bankrupt," Ludwig told him with a soft smile.

Smiles were rare. For the both of them. So,when one was given,the one recieving had no choice but to give one back. Then both of the men were equally flustered. Abel leant down a little to capture Ludwig's lips in a kiss. Instantly,he felt the German almost melt in his arms. He saw him close his eyes,kissing back gently. Soon,tongues fought for dominance. Ludwig had won once in their whole relationship. But Abel was an extreme power bottom and he was so embarrassed that he didn't talk to Ludwig for almost a week.

Abel pulled Ludwig's hips against his as they kissed heatedly. Ludwig loved the feeling the other man's body pressed up against his. The heat was turning up quickly. Ludwig's hands ran up his shirt,feeling the muscle. The German's own muscle didn't match the Dutchman's,much to his chagrin.

"Abel..." Ludwig panted slightly. "Not on the couch."

Abel grunted. He gathered the blanket as Ludwig turned off the television and brought their cups to the sink from the...the _beer_. That's probably why he was so lenient with making out on the couch and so honest. But he was very alcohol-tolerant. Well,whatever. Ludwig turned and let out an unmanly squeal as Abel picked him up bridal style.

"You scared me...jerk," Ludwig mumbled,crossing his arms and blushing crimson.

"Good," Abel replied.

Ludwig flicked his ear,and when they got in the bedroom,Abel dropped him on the bed. Ludwig pulled Abel by the shirt onto him,kissing him again.


End file.
